


Cait's Valentine

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's having a rough time but Iris cheers her up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girl Bonding, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Caitlin used to be the kind of person who woke up, wrapped in her lover, and never wanted anything to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



> I'm back! I'm not dead! I'm also really sorry to those of you hoping for a new chapter of Wish a Thousand Wishes. It'll get started after International Fanworks Day, which is tomorrow. It'll come, I promise!!

Caitlin used to be the kind of person who woke up, wrapped in her lover, and never wanted anything to change. She used to be a normal person, working at S.T.A.R. Labs and coming home to Ronnie at nights.... Admittedly, she used to smile more.

Now, it was Valentine's Day. Barry and Cisco had begged her to come with them tonight. It seemed like they'd convinced everyone to come out. Wally and Jesse were dancing together, Iris was... Somewhere, Barry and Cisco were at the bar together, giggling over their drinks, even Wells was here, nursing a beer at a nearby corner table. Needless to say, she wasn't sitting with the others. This... Sort of thing wasn't really her style in the first place, but on Valentine's day? After Ronnie, and Jay, and then Jay turning out to be Hunter and evil, she just really, really, /really/ was not in the mood this year.

But her friends wanted her here, so she was here. She would much rather be at home, watching a sad romance movie like The Fault in Our Stars with a quart of ice cream and maybe some tequila, but she was here.

"Hey," Iris came up and put a hand on her shoulder, swaying a bit, but definitely still sober enough to look worried. "What's up? You okay?"

Caitlin gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, just sort of not feeling it."

Iris gave her a sympathetic shoulder squeeze. "I hear that. We've all had a pretty rough year, but yours has really sucked, huh?" she winced slightly, as if belatedly realising this was sort of a bad conversation to have while drunk. "Look at all those love birds. Well, except for Harry. He just looks kinda sad. Do you ever feel bad for him, stuck hanging out with us young people all the time? I mean, he's got my dad to spend time with, I guess. They kind of have this weird mutual respect thing going on, I don't know."

Caitlin felt a small, genuine smile start to spread across her face. This, in essence, was why she loved spending time with Iris. The other girl didn't need her to be happy, or even to really participate in the conversation. Iris could hold the conversation literally by herself while somehow keeping you involved and making you feel welcome and important. She wrapped her arms around Iris in a quick hug before she lost her nerve. They both swayed slightly precariously before she realised that this may not have been a good idea considering both their levels of intoxication. "Thank you." she sad softly, pulling away slightly.

"Wait, for what?" Iris looked confused, her big brown eyes focussed intently on Caitlin.

"For not letting me wallow. Barry and Cisco are great, and I'm glad they convinced me to come tonight, but... They still aren't completely sure what to do with me, I think. So, thank you. For not caring if you know what to do with me. You just do you with me, and it's nice."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's because they're boys. They don't get that some of us are Valentine's day's biggest fan. Barry still thinks that every girl loves Valentine's day and that everyone wants chocolate and roses. I mean it's a nice gesture, don't get me wrong. But the boy has been getting me the same thing for years, and I think he only still does it because he feels obligated. He's a hopeless romantic."

"Mmm. He and Cisco are good for each other. I'm really glad that they're happy."

"Me too." Iris drew back an arm's length and looked at her appraisingly. "Hey. Do you want to go get some fries and ice cream? Then we can go crash at my place and watch some sappy love movie or something. Or an action movie. Ooh! We could watch Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Yes. Yes, that sounds amazing. Lead the way, Miss West."

"Happily, Doctor Snow." Iris grinned and held out her arm, which Caitlin took with a gentle smile. Maybe this Valentine's day wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
